Sauvage
by Jylle
Summary: Assez peu loquace et frileuse d'aventure, Bilbo pouvait être qualifiée d'associable. Mais son monde tranquille et le confort de son foyer allaient être ébranlés par une rencontre peu commune. Dans les terres sauvages et désolées du monde, elle allait marcher, se battre jusqu'à la mort. Mais plus encore, elle allait se trouver grâce à eux. Et plus que tout grâce à lui.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un bon moment que je n'avais pas publié, aussi je décide de reprendre du service. Voici donc une Fanfiction sur un univers que j'aime beaucoup, j'ai nommé celui de Tolkien. J'espère que cela pourra plaire, et si jamais c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La fille, le vieux, le prince et les truands

Bilbo n'était pas belle. Elle en avait conscience. C'était une jolie fille bien sûr, mais elle n'était pas belle. Elle avait tout juste ce qu'il fallait pour être qualifiée d'acceptable. Elle était elle même, bouclée, parsemée de tâches de rousseur et rehaussée de drôles de petits sourcils. Elle avait le sourire ironique, et dans son regard se lisait tout le reflet de sa vie tranquille. Elle n'avait pas la moindre poitrine, elle portait des chemises d'homme. Elle était contrainte d'en remonter les manches, si bien qu'elle avait presque l'air d'aller aux champs, flottant dans ses vêtements masculins. Elle n'aimait pas la coquetterie. Elle taillait ses cheveux elle même, à ras des épaules, et ne mettait pas de robe. Tout ce qu'elle aimait, c'était se retrouver simplement seule sur le devant de son jardin, à fumer doucement sa pipe. L'âge n'avait pas d'emprise sur elle. De tout temps elle avait semblait être la même. Une jolie fille effacée sans la moindre mauvaise manière. Elle se levait, elle fumait, elle mangeait, et elle dormait. Elle n'avait aucune autre occupation. Elle n'aimait pas regarder les gens travailler, ou se parler. En vérité, elle ne regardait pas les gens. Elle se suffisait à elle même, et n'avait aucunement envie que cela change. Elle était réglée à son rythme, elle pensait sans jamais rien en dire. Bilbo était Bilbo. Un prénom de garçon, une mine de fille cachée derrière un grand col de chemise. Et elle n'aimait rien ni personne, car elle n'avait besoin de rien ni de personne, sinon de sa pipe et de son banc. Ce n'était pas une femme désagréable, mais simplement absente de la société. Associable. Et elle cultivait cette réputation du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Les femmes de son âge se mariaient, avaient des enfants. Elle, elle ne voulait pas de cela. Elle n'avait cure des histoires de coeur. Elle n'avait envie de conter fleurette à personne. Et avant que ce vieil homme affublé d'un chapeau gris ne vienne l'importuner devant chez elle, elle ne s'était jamais remise en question, ou n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'elle était. Mais aujourd'hui, elle y pensait. Elle regardait l'oeil vitreux du poisson qu'elle préparait avec un air maussade. Elle peinait même à mettre du sel dessus. Il lui avait proposé une aventure. Un vieux magicien amateur de feux d'artifices pour enfant lui avait proposé une aventure. Elle en avait presque ri, et d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait pas entendu ce mot depuis au moins dix ans. Alors Bilbo haussa les épaules. Elle ne pouvait songer un seul instant à perturber sa vie pour de telles idioties, et ne devait pour l'instant se concentrer que sur une seule et unique chose : manger son poisson. Ce qu'elle comptait faire en s'asseyant face à son assiette, portant au dessus un morceau de citron pressé. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la porte retentisse.

Bilbo releva les yeux de son plat, une moue mécontente sur le visage. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'on l'importunait. Mais n'étant pas impolie, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle dut se tordre le cou pour pouvoir voir le nouvel arrivant. Il faisait trois fois sa largeur, et avait le crâne rasé. Il était campé sur de solides jambes, et avait sur le visage une expression bourrue. La jeune hobbit ne sut comment se comporter, et lorsqu'elle vit ses armes, elle recula de quelques pas.

\- Dwalin, pour vous servir.

La voix de son visiteur avait grondé dans la maison comme un orage. Bilbo le regarda de haut en bas. Un nain. Il s'agissait d'un nain. Depuis quand y avait-il des nains dans la Compté ? Puis elle se regarda de haut en bas. Et elle referma son peignoir avec empressement et gêne.

\- Bilbo, pour vous servir, répondit-elle, sans grande assurance.

Sa voix avait l'air d'un chant d'oiseau à côté de celle du grand nain.

\- Nous nous connaissons ?demanda-t-elle, totalement désemparée.

Le nain la dévisagea longuement, et passa à côté d'elle, entrant ainsi dans la maison.

\- Non, gronda-t-il.

Bilbo pinça les lèvres. Elle avait les bras ballants. Elle regarda la porte ouverte quelques minutes encore. Puis elle entendit l'importun réclamer à manger, insinuant qu'on lui avait dit qu'il y aurait un soupé. La jeune hobbit haussa les sourcils. Puis les fronça. Et referma sa porte pour foncer dans sa cuisine. Elle pensait désormais à son poisson amoureusement cuisiner. Et elle arriva pour voir le nain, assis devant, croquer ce qu'il restait de la tête d'un coup de dent. Bilbo déglutit. Et la seule chose qu'elle parvint à penser fut qu'elle irait acheter un autre poisson le lendemain. Mais le problème se répéta lorsque le nain se leva, et commença à fouiner dans sa corbeille à pain. Ces pains, elle se levait aux aurores pour aller les chercher. Alors elle se jeta sur la corbeille, et attrapa un pain à la volée.

\- Pour moi, bredouilla-t-elle en voyant le regard froid du nain se poser sur ses mains.

Le dénommé Dwalin haussa les épaules, et commença à fureter dans toute la cuisine en quête de nourriture. Bilbo bénit son idée de tout stocker dans le garde manger.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse, finit-elle par dire après avoir rassembler tout son courage. Bien sûr, je suis une hobbit, et les hobbit aiment recevoir de la visite. Mais il se trouve que moi, j'aime bien connaître mes invités, et surtout, j'aime bien avoir invité ces invités. Vous comprenez ?

Le nain releva les yeux. Et sourit. La sonnette venait de retentir.

\- C'est la porte, dit le nain avec amusement.

Bilbo ne trouva même pas la force de soupirer. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, et l'ouvrit. Derrière se trouvait un nain. Plus petit et plus gros que le précédent. Plus âgé, également.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle par pure politesse.

\- Oui, oui il fait bon, répondit le nain en regardant le ciel.

Bilbo pinça une nouvelle fois les lèvres. Ce n'était pas exactement la réponse qu'elle attendait. Puis elle ne put rien ajouter. Le nain la poussa légèrement, s'excusant au passage, et s'exclama en voyant Dwalin s'approcher. Visiblement, ils étaient frères, et pourtant, la seule chose qui marqua Bilbo fut que sa cuisine était enfin libérée de son envahisseur. Puis elle sursauta à l'instant où les deux nains se frappèrent le crâne. Elle les regarda avec stupeur, la tête pencher sur le côté. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était entrain de lui arriver. Et elle le comprit encore moins lorsque la sonnette retentit une troisième fois. Elle manqua de s'étouffer en ravalant un couinement désespéré. Elle alla malgré tout ouvrir la porte. Mais elle ne l'ouvrit pas en grand, juste de quoi passer sa petite tête bouclée.

\- Vous vous êtes trompés de maison, dit-elle sans la moindre amabilité, en voyant deux nouveaux nains derrière la porte.

Ils étaient plus jeunes, et Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de noter leur charisme. Mais elle ferma les yeux un instant, et secoua la tête. Elle allait refermer la porte, mais le plus jeune des deux nains plaça un pied dans l'entre bâillement.

\- Nous sommes Fili et Kili, dit-il. Ce n'est pas annulé au moins ?

\- Quoi ?demanda Bilbo. Non, non rien n'a été annulé !

Le dénommé Kili fit un immense sourire.

\- Je suis rassuré !dit-il.

Et il poussa la porte pour entrer. Bilbo n'eut d'autre choix que reculer, et avant même qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva avec des armes plein les bras. Elle les reposa dans l'immédiat, les lâchant tout simplement au sol. Elle resta les bras ballants, ne trouvant plus quoi faire. Elle se retrouvait avec quatre nains chez elle, alors qu'aucun homme encore n'avait pu pénétrer plus profondément sa maison que le pas de sa porte. Elle était en peignoir, prête à dormir, avec quatre nains commençant à attaquer son garde mangé. Et alors qu'elle souhaitait aller voir ce qu'il en était, entendant bien défendre sa précieuse nourriture, elle entendit à nouveau la sonnette. Son coeur loupa un battement. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, et se mordit le doigt, retenant un gémissement quasi animal de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle qui d'ordinaire faisait preuve d'un calme exemplaire, elle se sentait perdre patience. Et bientôt perdre pied, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte sur une dizaine de nains entassés, qui la franchirent sous la forme d'un amas de barbe. Bilbo se retrouva catapultée à quelques pas d'eux. Elle resta un instant allongée, puis elle se releva d'un bond. Elle les regarda tous alors qu'ils se relevaient. Elle posa les deux mains sur son crâne, n'en revenant pas. Elle était envahie. Elle était envahie par des nains, une espèce dont elle n'avait qu'entendu parler. Une espèce qui vivait trop loin pour qu'elle puisse en voir un jour, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec toute une compagnie, pillant à souhait son vin et grattant leurs chaussures sur ses meubles. Elle ne trouva rien à leur dire. Les secondes s'écoulaient, elle les regardait se relever, s'installer, discuter. Jusqu'à ce qu'une dernière personne passe le pas de la porte. Un vieil homme surmonté d'un chapeau gris.

\- Gandalf, soupira Bilbo, l'air accablé.

\- Ma chère Bilbo, pourquoi une mine si triste ?demanda le vieil homme avec amusement.

Bilbo ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Qu'avez vous fait ?demanda-t-elle avec empressement. Cette plaisanterie n'est pas drôle, alors je vous en supplie, ramenez les d'où ils viennent ! Ils sont entrain de détruire ma maison et de voler toutes mes réserves !

Le magicien lâcha un petit rire.

\- Allons, ma chère, dit-il. Ils vont vous apporter beaucoup, soyez en sûre.

Les bras de Bilbo retombèrent. Ils étaient tous autour d'elle, à aller et venir, à se demander de l'aide pour transporter ses jambons et ses fromages, ceux là même qu'elle était allée chercher dans le coeur de la Compté. Elle les regardait boire son vin et transformer son salon en auberge.

\- Il est en retard, il est allé dans le Nord à une réunion de notre clan.

Bilbo tourna la tête, et se dirigea vers la lourde voix qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Qui est en retard ?demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, craignant un nouveau venu.

Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter ne serait-ce qu'une nouvelle tête de plus. Elle peinait déjà tant bien que mal à garder toute sa tête et tout son calme alors qu'ils criaient comme des porcs en s'asseyant autour de la table.

\- Vous le verrez, Bilbo, lui répondit alors Gandalf, un petit verre de vin à la main.

\- Un nain ?reprit la hobbit. Encore un nain ? Non Gandalf, il y a déjà trop de nains ici !

Le magicien lâcha un petit rire, et massa un instant l'épaule de Bilbo pour la réconforter. Cela n'eut pas le moindre effet, et la hobbit sentit le désespoir la gagner. Elle aimait la tranquillité, retrouver son lit moelleux à la fin de la journée, et plus encore, choisir le vin ou le fromage qui allait accompagner sa viande. Mais malheureusement, elle n'avait plus la moindre goûte de vin, et l'intégralité de son fromage était entrain de se faire dévorer par ses hôtes. Alors Bilbo ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que s'asseoir. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil. Elle attendit. Elle les regardait tous manger. Et attendit encore. Elle sentait les minutes glisser sur elle. Et elle ne se releva que lorsqu'ils se mirent tous à crier en coeur, se lançant ses assiettes pour les ranger. Et Bilbo eut beau crier, rien ne les arrêta.

ooo

\- Gandalf, je vous en prie, ils sont infernaux, faites les sortir !

Bilbo s'époumonait auprès du magicien. Elle le suivait dans chaque pièce de la maison.

\- Ils font une très joyeuse assemblée, lorsqu'on s'est habitué à eux, répondit Gandalf avec un sourire.

\- Je ne veux pas m'habituer à eux !cria Bilbo, désespérée.

Gandalf n'eut pas le temps de renchérir. La sonnette venait de retentir. Et Bilbo tourna la tête vers la porte avec terreur. Elle pria tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour qu'il s'agisse d'une erreur, ou mieux encore, pour que quelqu'un vienne chercher ces nains afin de les conduire loin de Cul de Sac. Les nains. Bilbo se tourna vers eux, les sourcils froncés. Ils s'étaient tous tus, regardant la porte. Bilbo la regarda à son tour, alors que Gandalf allait l'ouvrir. La hobbit inspira profondément. La porte s'ouvrit, et derrière apparut un dernier nain. Bilbo pinça les lèvres. Il avait les cheveux noirs, des épaules puissantes. Il était armé et paré à toute bataille. Mais ce qui retint l'attention de Bilbo ne fut pas sa barbe ou son épée. C'était ses yeux. Deux puits glacés et bleus. Il avait le regard sévère, lourd d'autorité, et dégageait une prestance naturelle et imposante. La hobbit se sentit presque gênée d'être ainsi dans la même qu'une personne de rang honorable. Car à n'en pas douter, il était noble. C'était une chose sur laquelle Bilbo était persuadée de ne pas se tromper. Il avait dans sa démarche et sa posture ce don les majestés son faites.

\- Vous aviez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver, tonna la voix grave du nain. Je me suis perdu, deux fois. Heureusement qu'il y avait le signe sur la porte.

Bilbo haussa les sourcils, et sortit de l'ombre.

\- Impossible, dit-elle. La porte a été repeinte.

\- C'est moi qui est tracé ce signe ce matin, répondit Gandalf.

Bilbo lui adressa un regard qu'elle souhaitait mauvais, mais dans lequel elle ne manifesta aucun appel à la querelle.

\- Ainsi, c'est le hobbit.

Bilbo regarda le seigneur nain. Il avançait vers elle, et commença à lui tourner autour, à peine débarrassé de sa cape. Il la regardait comme si elle n'avait pas sa place à cet endroit du monde, et dans aucun endroit du monde. Il la dévisageait comme une étrangère de la terre du milieu. Bilbo déglutit.

\- J'ai un instant cru que vous étiez un homme, reprit le nain. Cela aurait été une plaisanterie de bien meilleur goût.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?répondit Bilbo, surprise.

Le nain ne lui répondit pas. Il continua de tourner autour d'elle, si bien que Bilbo dut tourner elle même afin de toujours le voir.

\- Vous êtes vous déjà battue ?demanda le nain. La hache ou l'épée, quelle arme préférez vous ?

Bilbo regarda un instant Gandalf, puis elle revint au noble nain hautement taciturne.

\- Je ne suis pas maladroite aux fléchettes, et je manie habilement le couteau à beurre, si cela peut vous convenir, rétorqua-t-elle alors.

Le nain aux cheveux noirs sourit nerveusement.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, lâcha-t-il. Elle n'a guère l'étoffe d'une cambrioleuse.

Il finit par cesser de tourner. Il se planta droit devant elle, et Bilbo se sentit plus petite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il la dominait d'une tête. Mais pire encore, il avait dans son regard une étincelle de mépris. Bilo le sentit jusque dans les tréfonds de sa chair, et elle ne put se retenir de serrer les poings.

\- Bilbo, voici le chef de cette compagnie, finit par intervenir Gandalf. Thorin Ecu de chêne.

Thorin. Ce nom raisonna fort dans la tête de Bilbo, alors qu'il la sondait d'un regard glacial. Si d'abord elle n'avait pas osé le soutenir, elle commença à relever la tête. Puis elle planta ses yeux bruns dans ceux du nain. Il était grand. Il était noble. Il guerroyait. Mais elle, elle était femme. Une femme modeste en toute condition et de tout point de vue. Mais à cet instant, elle sentit une flamme brûler en elle. Une flamme qu'elle n'avait plus senti depuis très longtemps. Elle la sentit l'irradier, et elle compris de quoi il s'agissait. Elle revenait à elle même, à cette enfant qu'elle avait été, et qui savait courir les bois et sauter dans les rivières. Et plus encore, elle avait été une enfant courageuse. Alors aujourd'hui, face à ce seigneur, elle ne songeait plus qu'à une chose. Se défendre de ses yeux de glace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou à tous ! J'arrive avec un nouveau chapitre. Certes il y a un peu de retard mais j'ai été très prise ces derniers temps ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review si cela vous plait :D**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Les deux seins dans le même sabot

Bilbo regardait son visage. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Mais quelque chose l'avait troublé lors de la drôle de soirée qu'elle avait vécu la veille. Elle peinait d'ailleurs à croire que cela s'était réellement produit. Pourtant, des frissons continuaient de lui traverser l'échine. Elle entendait leurs voix. Leurs voix graves. Les voix de ces nains en quête de foyer et de vengeance. Ils souhaitaient se mesurer à un dragon. Pour Bilbo, ils voulaient mourir. Que pouvaient-il réellement tirer de leur salut ? La hobbit n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle n'avait entendu que ce qu'elle avait pu entendre. Leur chanson. Elle était sûre d'au moins une chose. Ils avaient eu les voix les plus belles qu'elle avait pu entendre. Elle revoyait ce maître nain aux cheveux noirs, ce nain qui l'avait regardée avec tant de mépris lorsqu'elle avait catégoriquement refusé de signer le contrat. Il la condamnait. Pourquoi ? Pour avoir peur de la mort. Bilbo ne voulait pas mourir. Elle aimait cul de sac. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose de nouveau s'était frayer un chemin dans son crâne. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, c'était un fait. Mais voulait-elle mourir un jour de vieillesse sans avoir faire plus que lire des livres et cuire du poisson frai ? À présent elle n'en était plus tellement sûre. Elle eu l'impression de renaître en ignorant tout d'elle alors qu'elle se regardait dans ce miroir. Ils étaient partis. C'était également un fait.

Prise d'une drôle de pulsion, la hobbit déboutonna sa chemise. Elle regarda sa maigre poitrine, et caressa la naissance de son sein gauche. Il pointait à peine. Puis elle entreprit de toucher son visage. Il y avait peu de rides, mais celles qui étaient là étaient malheureusement bien visibles. Elle entrait dans un autre âge. L'âge où on se contente de lire des livres et cuire du poisson frai. Et elle y était même rentrée depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Allait-elle réellement mourir ainsi ? Bilbo se mordit la lèvre. Elle regarda à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il faisait grand jour. Puis elle revint à son miroir. À ses seins. Avait-elle déjà était une femme ? Avait-elle déjà servi une autre cause que la sienne ? Elle revint à son visage. Allait-elle le laisser vieillir sans cicatrices d'aventure ? Gandalf avait réveillé quelque chose, elle le sentait. Pire encore, elle l'avait su dès l'instant où le vieux magicien l'avait abordée alors qu'elle fumait dans son jardin. Il tentait de la sauver d'elle même.

Bilbo reboutonna sa chemise. Elle se jeta sur son vieux sac en cuir. D'un geste mécanique, elle y fourra quelques vêtements, le nécessaire pour survivre quelques jours. De la nourriture, et toutes les choses qu'elle pensait utiles à sa vie. Elle boucla le sac. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de le regarder. Elle le hissa sur ses épaules, et se rua vers la porte d'entrée de sa petite maison. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée, et respira tendrement l'air extérieur. Ses yeux clignèrent. La lumière était aveuglante. Elle claqua la porte, et se mit à courir.

\- Je l'ai signé !

Tous les nains se tournèrent vers cette drôle de petite femme qui les interpellait. Bilbo était à bout de souffle. Elle peinait à respirer. Gandalf se mit à sourire.

\- Je me doutais bien que vous le signeriez, dit-il.

\- J'ignore si c'est une bonne idée, mais je l'ai signé, répéta Bilbo.

Le vieux nain, Balin, s'approcha de la hobbit. Cette dernière lui tendit le parchemin. Il sortit une lunette, et se concentra dessus. Avant de sourire.

\- Tout est en ordre, déclara-t-il. Bienvenue, Bilbo, dans la compagnie de Thorin écu de chêne !

Bilbo esquissa une petite moue réjouie. Elle les regarda tous. Les nains étaient bourrus et sans manière. Elle doutait que la cohabitation soit de tout repos. Hélas, elle venait de se joindre à eux pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue. Elle leur trouvait un sale caractère et une hygiène douteuse, mais quelque chose l'avait séduite. Ou plutôt, quelque chose lui avait fait peur. Elle avait eu peur de rester Bilbo. En voyant ce contrat, elle avait aspiré à plus. Gandalf avait semé une graine, et la voilà qui prenait racine.

\- Donnez lui un poney.

Bilbo haussa les sourcils. Elle reconnut cette voix traînante et agacée. C'était une voix qu'il lui arrivait de prendre, notamment lorsqu'une autre femme lui passait devant lors du marché aux légumes.

\- Vraiment, ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit-elle avec gêne.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle se retrouva hisser sur un poney. Elle pinça les lèvres, et teint les rênes aussi éloignées d'elle qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Je suis allergique, marmonna-t-elle. Gandalf, je suis allergique aux poneys.

\- Malheureusement, ma chère Bilbo, vous devrez faire avec, je le crains, répondit le magicien.

Bilbo poussa un soupir. Et sentit quelque chose lui frôler le visage à toute vitesse. Elle tourna la tête, et ouvrit de grands yeux. Les nains étaient entrain de se lancer des petites bourses.

\- Que faites vous ?demanda-t-elle à Gandalf. Vous ne vous vendez pas les uns aux autres, tout de même ?

\- Ah, Bilbo, rit le magicien. Cette touche de mépris et de cynisme était ce qui manquait à cette compagnie !

Bilbo fronça les sourcils.

\- Allez vous me dire de quoi il en retourne, Gandalf ?s'agaça-t-elle.

\- Ils ont parié sur la probabilité que vous veniez ou non, expliqua le magicien.

Qui attrapa au même instant quelques pièces d'or.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté de vous, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Charmant, soupira Bilbo.

Elle regarda l'ensemble de la compagnie. Ils étaient barbus, rugueux, mal élevés, et plus que tout grognons et particulièrement durs en plaisanterie. Ils avaient ce quelque chose que Bilbo avait du mal à comprendre. Ils riaient, rotaient, mangeaient à s'en rendre malade. En vérité, ils agissaient sans penser au lendemain. Bilbo prit cela pour une forme de désespoir. Curieusement, cela la peina, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle venait de s'embarquer dans une drôle de chose, elle en était certaine. Son regard se posa alors sur le dos du nain menant la troupe. Il était solide et noble, ainsi hissé sur ce qui était pourtant un simple poney.

\- Alors, je suis à vos ordres, désormais ?demanda la hobbit à Gandalf.

\- Vous êtes aux siens, répondit le magicien en désignant le grand nain.

Bilbo le regarda de nouveau. Ses cheveux étaient soufflés par la brise du début de journée. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, chose que Gandalf remarqua, puisqu'il eut un petit rire discret.

\- Ma chère Bilbo, je vous souhaite bien du courage, dit-il avec bonne humeur.

000

\- Nous passerons la nuit ici, déclara Thorin de sa voix froide.

Il descendit de son poney, et le tira par les rênes. Ils étaient perchés sur un monticule rocheux surplombant une vaste plaine. Bilbo regarda le paysage nocturne avec une étrange fascination. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'endroit aussi grands. Chaque parcelle d'herbe reflétait la lumière des étoiles, et dès lors qu'une flaque d'eau pointait, l'horizon explosait de lumière. La hobbit descendit de son poney sans rien quitter les yeux. Et fut surprise de s'écrouler au sol. Tous les nains se tournèrent vers elle. Elle était à quatre pattes au sol, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Bilbo ?

C'était un des plus jeunes nains, Kili. Il vint près d'elle, et posa une main sur son dos. La hobbit frissonna, peu habitué aux rapports physiques.

\- Je ne peux plus me lever, souffla-t-elle.

Une douleur vive irradiait ses jambes. Kili passa un bras sous ses épaules, et la hissa difficilement contre lui. Bilbo sentait à peine son corps bouger. Il était complètement endolori.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de monter, n'est ce pas ?demanda le jeune nain.

\- Oui, je pense, répondit Bilbo.

Gandalf vint près d'eux, et donna une petite tape dans son dos.

\- Comme pour le reste, vous vous y habituerez, dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Kili adressa un sourire à Gandalf, et porta Bilbo contre lui jusqu'à pouvoir l'asseoir contre la falaise. La hobbit se laissa tomber, à bout de souffle.

\- Vous souffrirez, demain.

Bilbo tourna la tête. Cette voix était empli d'un mépris non feint. Elle savait parfaitement de qui il venait. Elle regarda Thorin de côté.

\- Je n'ai pas vos cuisses, maître nain, rétorqua-t-elle durement.

\- Non, en effet, répondit Thorin en lui tournant le dos.

Bilbo pinça les lèvres. Elle avait bien du mal à n'avoir cure des moqueries. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans son tempérament de rétorquer à tout va pour avoir le dernier mot. Elle était de ces femmes qui se taisent et ignorent les simples disputes qui n'en valent pas la peine. Elle mesurait, elle contrôlait. Mais en présence de ce nain, tous ses principes durement acquis semblaient s'envoler, la ramenant à l'état de petite fille.

Finalement, et après un long soupir, Bilbo se laissa aller contre la falaise. Elle cala sa tête le plus confortablement possible, et se mit à regarder le ciel. La lune brillait haut, luisante comme un soleil dans cet air froid. Elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à la lune. À vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à grand-chose. Elle eut la désagréable impression d'être passée à côté de tout en ne quittant cul de sac que pour aller faire des provisions. L'envie de toucher son visage la reprit. Elle voulait sentir l'âge sur elle, toute cette jeunesse qu'elle perdait à s'enlaidir dans la routine.

\- Vous allez bien, Bilbo ?demanda Kili, la réveillant de sa rêverie désagréable.

\- Je suis fatiguée, pour ne rien vous cacher, répondit la hobbit.

Kili sourit, et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ses armes teintèrent en touchant la pierre.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose, reprit le jeune nain. Vous verrez, avec le temps, ça viendra.

\- La question est la suivante, Kili, murmura Bilbo. Est ce que je souhaite que ça vienne ?

Kili fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension.

\- Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, lâcha la hobbit. Bien sûr que cela viendra. J'apprendrai.

\- Je pourrai vous aider, rien que pour l'épée, dit Kili avec enthousiasme.

Bilbo ricana.

\- Voyez vous la moindre épée à ma ceinture ?répliqua-t-elle.

Kili fit la moue. Et Bilbo se sentit incroyablement vulnérable. Elle était actuellement au milieu d'étendues sauvages, sans la moindre défense, sans la moindre arme. Elle était livrée toute entière à ces nains. Son sort dépendait d'eux, et c'était une chose dont elle avait horreur. Elle se découvrait faible devant eux alors qu'elle s'était toujours crue armée de tout ce qu'il faut à une personne. Maintenant elle comprenait. Elle n'était armée que de sa vie, mais de rien pour la défendre.

Un cri retentit. Bilbo releva un visage terrifié. Elle se tourna vers Kili. Fili vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

\- Des orcs, lâcha Kili avec une voix pleine d'horreur.

\- Des orcs ?répéta Bilbo en se levant soudainement.

Le visage de Kili se ferma. Il regarda son frère.

\- Ils attaquent à l'aube, reprit-il. Des marres de sang, voilà ce qu'ils laissent.

Bilbo se sentit pâlir. Elle regarda au loin. Elle réalisa alors dans quoi elle venait de se lancer, et regretta immédiatement la politesse dont elle avait fait preuve en ouvrant sa porte à Dwalin, premier nain d'une lignée envahissante et dévastatrice avec qui elle se retrouvait désormais, les pieds coupés par la pierre et le cerveau plein à craquer de hurlements de bêtes.

\- Les orcs ne sont pas une plaisanterie.

La voix de Thorin tonna si fort que tous tournèrent la tête vers lui. Bilbo déglutit. Le chef nain se dressa de toute sa hauteur, leur tournant le dos. Il était aussi impénétrable que la nuit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma fille, finit par dire Balin.

Il avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Bilbo.

\- Thorin a plus de raison qu'un autre de détester les orcs, reprit le vieux nain.

Bilbo haussa un sourcil, interrogatrice.

\- Laisse moi te raconter, murmura Balin en tapotant son épaule.

Bilbo n'aimait pas ce contact, mais elle le laissa continuer. Sa curiosité venait de se faire mordre. Alors elle écouta le récit de Balin. Elle y entendit plusieurs noms, connus comme inconnus. Elle retint celui de Thorin à de nombreuses reprises. Et plus Balin avançait dans son récit, plus Bilbo sentait son corps frissonner. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer de telles choses. Elle ne sortait que trop peu, elle ne connaissait que la vaisselle. La guerre était une matière humaine, naine, elfique, mais pas hobbit. Le mal n'était pas pour elle un terrain familier. Pour la première fois de son existence, elle regardait la souffrance en face. Elle n'en avait pas encore pleinement conscience, mais elle sentait son coeur battre pour les morts. Elle se découvrait une nouvelle sensibilité. Une étrange compassion.

\- Je comprends mieux, finit alors par dire Bilbo.

Elle regarda Thorin. Il venait de s'éloigner. Une drôle d'idée la pris, et elle commença à marcher dans sa direction. Balin lui saisit le bras.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Bilbo, dit-il.

\- Il ne croit pas en moi, répondit la hobbit. Je crois qu'il doit au moins savoir que je sais parler.

Balin soupira, et lâcha son bras. Bilbo sentit son regard s'accrocher à son dos alors qu'elle marchait vers le chef nain. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un accueil chaleureux. Elle ne s'attendait d'ailleurs à aucun accueil. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, quoi qu'elle puisse faire. Mais elle restait persuadée qu'il était grand temps qu'elle se présente à lui seul à seul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou à tous ! Voici le troisième chapitre. Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :D**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Ne réveillez pas l'eau qui dort

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude faire cela.

Thorin se tourna vers Bilbo, un sourcil haussé. La hobbit inspira profondément.

\- Parler, reprit-elle. Je n'en ai pas l'habitude, et cela ne m'étonnerait pas que vous me rétorquiez la même chose.

Thorin la foudroya d'un regard de glace. Bilbo ne bougea pas d'un cil. Elle n'avait en aucun cas l'habitude, comme elle l'avait dit, de parler avec des gens. Encore moins des inconnus, bien qu'elle considère l'intégralité des siens comme des inconnus. Et encore moins avec des seigneurs. Des rois. Des personnalités bien plus importantes que sa petite tête brune de semi homme.

\- La seule chose que je vous dirai, combrioleuse, c'est que je ne souhaite pas m'entretenir avec vous, rétorqua alors le nain.

\- Je suis une femme, lâcha Bilbo avec toute la force dont elle était capable.

Thorin haussa un sourcil. Elle ne se laissa pas impressionner. Elle avait toujours eu pour habitude de se conforter dans l'idée que personne ne pouvait l'impressionner. Et il était encore aujourd'hui le cas. Elle n'était pas impressionnée. Elle ressentait au contraire un sentiment proche de la démence à ses yeux. Une infime curiosité.

\- Je suis une femme et c'est une chose qui n'est pas évidente à remarquer, reprit alors Bilbo. Et je tiens à vous le faire remarquer car je sens beaucoup de mépris de votre part envers mon genre.

\- Depuis quand une femme tient-elle une hache ?rétorqua le chef nain avec force.

Le visage de Bilbo s'assombrit.

\- Le fait que je sois femme ou homme importe peu dans une telle situation, dit-elle. Peu importe mon sexe, je ne tiens pas de hache.

Un silence tomba. Thorin et Bilbo se regardèrent une longue minute. Ils étaient suffisamment à l'écart du groupe pour que personne ne les entende. Mais les mots de Thorin raisonnaient avec force dans le coeur de Bilbo. Elle les entendait tonner comme des pierres dégringolant le long d'un puits.

Thorin fit brusquement un pas dans la direction de Bilbo. Il se retrouva si proche d'elle que la hobbit pouvait sentir son souffle. Il avait l'oeil courroucé, le visage fermé et glacial. Bilbo soutint son regard. Elle ne fit pas le moindre geste.

\- Que pouvez vous m'apporter ?gronda la nain. Qu'êtes vous capable de faire ?

\- Je suis capable de vous servir avec loyauté si vous m'accorder un brin de confiance, répondit Bilbo dans le plus grand des calmes. Sinon je vous cracherais au visage. Vous êtes assez proche pour cela. Alors n'insultez plus jamais mon ego si vous souhaitez rester un digne chef à mes yeux.

La voix de Bilbo avait tonné. Elle réalisait à peine ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle s'était hissée de toute sa hauteur pour parler, et avait en l'espace de quelques phrases attiré sur elle toute la haine du nain. Elle la sentit la traverser de part en part. Bilbo avait un problème de taille avec l'autorité. Elle était une femme qui se défendait mais ne provoquait jamais de combat. C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle un jour dans sa vie elle avait décidé de ne plus s'entretenir avec autrui. Son asociabilité l'avait rendue froide et cinglante. Elle savait ce qu'était l'honneur. Elle était capable de cela, si tant est qu'on la respecte. Elle n'était dans cette compagnie pas moins estimable que les nains. Elle s'était engagée à leur côté en tant que personne, et non en tant que chien que l'on traîne.

\- Vous ne m'apporterez rien de plus que des ennuis, finit par souffler Thorin. Je ne vous garde ici que par respect pour Gandalf. Lâchez ici dans le grand monde, vous n'êtes plus rien.

\- Je peux vous apporter des choses, répliqua Bilbo avec une conviction qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Laissez moi la chance de vous le prouver.

Thorin la regarda, puis s'éloigna d'elle. Il semblait réfléchir. Bilbo sentit toute la tension dans l'air se relâcher, et une fatigue cuisante s'abattit sur ses épaules. Elle crut que ses jambes fourbues allaient se dérober sous elle.

\- Je ne peux garantir votre sécurité, finit par dire Thorin de manière moins agressive.

\- Je sais, répondit Bilbo. Je ne demande qu'un peu de confiance. Et si vous ne pouvez me l'apportez, alors je ne demande qu'un peu de respect. En échange de cela, sachez que je ferai de mon mieux.

Thorin croisa ses mains dans son dos. Puis il fit un petit geste de la tête pour désigner le pan de falaise contre lequel la compagnie se reposait.

\- Allez dormir, lâcha Thorin. Vous ignorez tout du monde. Et pour palier à vos lacunes, vous devez d'abord apprendre la fatigue.

Bilbo ne sourit pas. Elle se contenta de prendre congé, comme lui avait demandé le chef de cette compagnie. Mais en elle elle sentait une première flamme s'allumer. À présent, elle avançait dans le grand monde.

ooo

\- Bilbo, nous avons une question pour vous !

La hobbit haussa un sourcil en direction de Fili et Kili. Puis elle éternua. Elle maudit le poney qui la portait.

\- Bilbo ?demanda Kili.

Il venait de parvenir à sa hauteur. Bilbo le regarda d'un air las. Elle avait mal aux jambes, et sentait la fatigue de cette nouvelle journée de voyage peser sur elle.

\- Posez votre question, mais je ne vous garantie pas d'y répondre, répondit la hobbit.

Kili adressa un sourire à son frère. Puis il revint à Bilbo, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. La hobbit haussa un sourcil. Kili semblait embarrassé, comme s'il ne savait absolument pas de quelle manière formuler sa question.

\- Cela pourrait vous paraître grossier, comme question, finit par s'expliquer le jeune nain.

\- Alors ne la posez pas, trancha Bilbo.

Kili fit la moue. Son frère lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Vous êtes vraiment une femme, Bilbo ?craqua alors Kili.

Bilbo ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle s'était attendue à bon nombre de questions, mais celle ci, elle ne l'avait pas envisagée. C'était pourtant la question la plus évidente que la compagnie lui poserait, mais à aucun moment Bilbo n'avait envisagé la possibilité que cela passe la barrière des lèvres d'un des nains. Elle regarda Kili. Puis Fili. Plissa les yeux. Et talonna un peu plus son poney pour distancer les deux frères. Elle ne jeta pas le moindre regard en arrière pour constater l'échec des nains peint sur leurs visages. Elle vint se placer aux côtés de Gandalf, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner. La journée avait été longue. Bilbo le sentait dans ses jambes, dans ses bras, dans le moindre de ses muscles. Elle avait le visage en sueur, les cuisses tremblantes. Elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Les nains ne sont pas de mauvaises personnes, dit le magicien en regardant Bilbo.

\- Ils sont grossiers, répondit Bilbo.

Gandalf lâcha un rire.

\- Ce sont des nains, ajouta-t-il avec malice. De vrais nains. Des guerriers. Mais ils restent bourrus et peu délicats. Les nains sont ainsi.

\- Alors qu'on me préserve des nains, marmonna Bilbo.

Gandalf lâcha un petit rire.

\- Je vais vous poser une question, ma chère Bilbo, finit par dire Gandalf en reprenant son sérieux. Une seule, et vous devrez y répondre.

Bilbo haussa un sourcil. Elle n'était pas réellement sûre de vouloir exaucer son souhait, mais elle eut le sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Pourquoi avez vous décidé de venir ?demanda Gandalf.

Bilbo pinça les lèvres. Elle se rendit compte que répondre à cette question n'était pas le problème. Le problème était simplement qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse. Elle s'était engagée. C'est ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais pourquoi, elle même l'ignorait. Elle commença à se creuser le crâne. Elle allait affronter la mort, les nains, le dragon, les hommes, les elfes, toutes ces forces inconnues de la compté. Puis enfin, elle trouva. Son visage s'illumina.

\- Je vais affronter la mort avec vous, répondit-elle alors. Mais plus que tout, je vais affronter la vie.

\- Donc c'est pour vivre que vous êtes venue ?s'étonna faussement Gandalf.

Bilbo ricana.

\- Vous avez su émouvoir votre auditoire, dit-elle avec ironie.

Gandalf se mit à rire. Il parvint même à arracher un sourire à Bilbo, chose qui était bien rare. Et finalement, après un interminable moment de souffrance musculaire, le chef de la compagnie de nain arrêta son poney. Bilbo sentit un feu furieux affluer dans ses jambes. Elle serra les dents. Elle connaissait à présent la douleur de l'équitation brutale et sans entraînement.

\- Nous allons passer la nuit ici, déclara Thorin.

Bilbo regarda autour d'eux. L'endroit était déserté de toute vie, comme si les derniers hommes à avoir foulé cette terre était parti depuis un âge. La seule bâtisse était en ruine, presque entièrement dépourvue de mur. Bilbo ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait tenir. L'herbe était grasse et verte, nourrie de pluies abondantes, et les poneys se jetèrent dessus sans l'avis de leurs cavaliers.

\- Nous devrions continuer, dit néanmoins Gandalf.

Il s'avança vers Thorin et descendit de cheval. Elle vit les deux hommes parler à voix basse, et lorsque finalement le ton monta, Gandalf fit volte face et partit à grande foulée.

\- Gandalf, où allez vous ?demanda Bilbo.

\- Rechercher la compagnie de la seule personne de cette compagnie à avoir la tête sur les épaules, répliqua Gandalf avec un certain agacement. Je parle bien entendu de moi !

Bilbo pinça les lèvres. Elle pensa également que ça serait mieux pour elle de le suivre. Elle était autant que lui lassée des nains. Mais une odeur lui fit changer d'avis. Celle de la nourriture que les nains avaient préparé. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait de faim. Elle poussa un profond soupir, résignée à aller les côtoyer encore quelques minutes, et s'approcha de la pitance.

\- Tenez Bilbo, dis un des nains en lui tendant un bol.

La hobbit l'attrapa, et fit quelques pas avant de plonger sa cuillère dedans. Elle la porta à sa bouche, presque tremblante. Et une grimace lui déforma les lèvres. Elle regarda le contenu du bol. C'était étrange. Bien loin de ses poissons fris et de ses petits pains. Elle mâcha lentement les morceaux de viande dans la soupe. Et fit à nouveau une grimace. C'était immonde. Elle tira la langue avec dégoût. Elle remua la soupe à morceaux, maussade. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait manger cette mixture si elle voulait pouvoir marcher le lendemain.

\- Bilbo !l'appela le nain au service.

Bilbo tourna la tête. Il lui sembla que c'était Bofur. Elle avait encore du mal à tous les différencier. Ils étaient bourrus, poilus, et tous larges d'épaule. En un mot, pour elle, ils se ressemblaient tous, à l'exception peut être de Fili et Kili. Et Thorin. Bilbo regarda dans sa direction. Le nain avait le regard furibond.

\- Portez ça aux gars.

Bilbo s'approcha de Bofur. Ce dernier lui colla deux bols dans les mains, alors qu'elle peinait déjà à porter le sien. Elle craint de tout faire tomber dans un instant de maladresse, mais elle trouva finalement un équilibre. Puis elle se dirigea vers Fili et Kili. Elle les trouva dans la forêt, entrain de surveiller les poneys.

\- Tenez, dit Bilbo en leur tendant les bols.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, dit Kili.

Bilbo haussa un sourcil.

\- Il nous manque des poneys, reprit-il en regardant Bilbo.

Il semblait plus que tout paniqué et en proie à des sueurs froides.

\- Aidez nous, Bilbo, enchaîna Fili. Vous êtes petite vous passerez inaperçue pour les trolls !

Bilbo ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Des trolls ?s'écria-t-elle.

Kili hocha la tête.

\- Ils sont passés par là et ont défoncé les arbres, répondit-il.

Puis il poussa Bilbo dans le dos. La hobbit fit tomber les bols qu'elle avait dans les mains. Mais cela lui parut plus que dérisoire à côté de ce que les deux nains lui demandaient de faire. Kili continua à la pousser, et bientôt, elle les vit. Des trolls énormes, et derrière eux, les poneys dans un enclos. Bilbo sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

\- Allez, vous allez y arriver !dit Kili. On est juste derrière vous.

\- Mais…

Fili lui tapa gentiment l'épaule, et la poussa à nouveau en avant. La hobbit se retourna. Et se mit à trembler. Les nains avaient disparu. Elle se retrouvait seule. Seule avec trois trolls préparant un ragoût de poneys. Elle déglutit. Elle était seule. Elle qui n'avait jamais tenu d'épée ou de hache, pas même un bâton, elle se retrouvait seule face à ces monstres. Elle entendait le couinement des poneys affolés. Et bientôt, elle se crut sur le point de couiner elle aussi. Elle maudit Fili et Kili, et bomba le torse. Elle avait affirmé à Thorin qu'elle lui serait utile. Aussi elle n'envisagea qu'un court instant de fuir. Un drôle de courage la prit. Elle s'était attachée aux poneys. Et elle devait faire ses preuves. Elle n'avait jamais fait une telle chose. Les seules batailles qu'elle avait mené était les affrontements du marché hobbit pour savoir qui aurait le plus gros poisson. Mais les poissons auxquels elle allait faire face faisaient trois fois sa taille. Finalement, elle fit quelques pas en avant. Puis d'autres. Et elle se jeta dans la gueule du loup.


End file.
